The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer transactions that are executed by computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to generating and representing a flow topology of computer transactions.
A transaction, also called a computer transaction, is defined as the execution of a sequence of computer instructions in the form of one or more computer programs. A first transaction can cause another transaction to initiate/execute. This other transaction may be called to execute in a same or different computer system as the first transaction.